Sliding doors are typically suspended using fittings provided with supporting wheels configured to support the door for sliding/rolling movement along a guiding rail. Sometimes, the fittings are provided with a movable stop member for selectively allowing or preventing removal of a sliding door from its suspended position.
One such fitting is described in EP1388631, in which the moveable stop member is reachable from the space between the upper end of the fitting and the guiding rail, and arranged to move into a locked position by manually pushing the stop member in a direction perpendicular to the sliding direction of the sliding door.
Such solution is rather cumbersome to handle from a user perspective, and there is thus a need for an improved fitting having anti-lifting functionality.
Further, sliding door systems are often provided with a self-closing mechanism for automatically pulling the sliding doors into the closed position and/or dampening the impact of a door being pushed to its open position. For this purpose, the sliding door may be equipped with an engagement device for engaging with the self-closing mechanism.
A problem of such opening/closing devices is that the devices are prone to break when a door is intentionally or unintentionally lifted off its normal hanging position, due to its engagement with the door. A fitting which mitigates one or more of the above described deficiencies would thus be beneficial.